comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaatu (Earth-3813)
Vaatu, also known as the Ten-Tails, was the spirit of chaos and darkness who became, for a brief moment, the Dark Avatar spirit during the Harmonic Convergence of 9829 BG. One of the oldest spirits known to man, Vaatu existed for over ten thousand lifetimes before the first humans appeared on Earth. He was also the first spirit to cross over the mortal world from the barriers that separated it from the Spirit World, leading to the creation of the spirit portals, which allowed other spirits to do the same in the form of summons. In order to end the darkness on the world created by Vaatu, the fabled Sage of the Six Paths became the Avatar of the beast's mortal enemy, Raava, and later split the chi of the creature into nine tailed beasts to ever stop its return. Thousands of years in the future, Vaatu's revival became the main objective of the secret organization Akatsuki. Biography Escaping from Raava and the surrounding essence of Vaatu.]] Ten thousand years before the Harmonic Convergence of the Sage of the Six Paths' time, the entity Vaatu entered in a conflict against Raava, whose light restrained him from wrecking further havok. However, with the arrival of the Sage of the Six Paths during their battle, Vaatu manipulated the man into separating him from Raava. After he became free to roam the mortal world, Vaatu spread his chaos and grew stronger by weakening the light. Roaming the world As he traveled, the creature discovered a hidden village that lied atop of a lion turtle. His corruption was so big it transformed the peaceful spirits that lived in the settlement into rageful entities. Duo to the intervention of Raava and the Sage, however, Vaatu was prevented from destroying the village, which led him to a fist of rage as he taunted Raava, who grew weaker duo to the proliferation of chaos, promising to destroy her forever in the upcoming Harmonic Convergence. The Ten-Tails met with Raava and the Sage of Six Paths in yet another conflict between humans and spirits, turning the anger of his minions against them and thus molding the light into darkness. With the battle over, Vaatu revealed to the Sage that the humans were slaughtered and that he should enjoy the last days before the end of the world. The Harmonic Convergence With the approach of the Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu used the spirit portal in the North Pole to gain access to the Spirit World, where he battled Raava for its control. However, he faced the spirit of light allied with the Sage, who challenged the Ten-Tails, only to be brushed away duo to Vaatu's arrogance and belief that a mortal could not stand against him. Seconds later, the duel between light and darkness started, where Vaatu gained the upper hand. However, when he prepared to kill the Sage, he merged with Raava. Neverthelesss, the dark spirit bested his merged enemy, pinning them to the ground next to the spirit portal in the South Pole just as the Convergence began. Imprisionment .]] When he looked to the overlapping ot the northern and southern spirit portals, it took away from his focus on the Sage, who used that very moment to permanently merge with Raava by touching a portal near him, which amplified his chi and spiritual energy to levels beyond comprehension. In the ensuing battle, Vaatu was trapped in a chi sphere surrounded by the four elements of nature. Captured in the cage, Vaatu's essence was sealed inside the hollow Tree of Time, where he remained restrained. However, even though the dark lord was restrained for the time being, the Sage of Six Paths knew he wasn't permanently defeated; to ensure the Ten-Tails' imprisonment for the rest of eternity, the Sage used his newfound merged powers to separate the chi from Vaatu's body with his unique Creation of All Things Technique, birthing the nine tailed beasts and then closing the spirit portals so that no human would be able to physically enter them. Personality Abilities Category:Earth-3813 Category:Characters of Earth-3813 Category:Spirits of Earth-3813 Category:Tailed beasts (Earth-3813) Category:Spirit World residents (Earth-3813) Category:Characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Claws Category:Size Alteration Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Males of Earth-3813